Remember?
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: A spin-off to my one-shot Jump. What if Tori wasn't dead? What if Beck didn't die? What if Beck woke up from his suicide attempt with amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: The one-shot that I wrote based on this kept calling me back to write this (A.K.A; My friend Sarrah (**_**seroia45**__**) **_**was begging/torturing me) So, just to get her to be quiet (Jk, Sarrah), and the fact it was a really good idea, I decided to type this. This is a spin-off, so if you haven't read my oneshot; **_**Jump **_**yet, please read that first, or this might not make any sense. Enjoy! :D **

**(Beck's P.O.V)**

I looked down into the rushing water. Just one small step, and I'd be dead. Either by drowning, the impact, or the sharp rocks would impale me.

Tori, the love of my life, had gone missing three months ago, and we all knew she was dead. I had no plans to live without her.

She was my best friend and my girlfriend, she was my shoulder to cry on when Jade broke up with me...

I sighed, kicking a stone off the cliff, and watching it fall into the ocean. We had gotten together not long after that...

I blinked, tears falling onto my face. We had went to every base...I'll spare you the details on those.

If only I had know only a year later, I'd lose her...

I was full on sobbing by now. It was all my fault that she was dead. We were at my RV, and she insisted on walking home, if only I had drove her home...

I took a small step forward, and looked down. All those memories with Tori flashed through my mind. When we first met, our first kiss, when she cared enough to get me and Jade back together, when she got me my role back in _Miss-Fire, _when she comforted me after me and Jade broke up officially, our first _official _kiss (both regular and French), and our first night together.

"Beck!" A voice yelled. "Don't!" I recognized that voice almost instantly. Tori. My heart gave a tight squeeze, and my breath hitched. My dead lover was haunting me...Well she could say what she wanted, but I wasn't going to live without her.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tori. I love you." I whispered.

I closed my eyes, and jumped.

"Beck no!" She screamed. "I'm alive!"

I could feel my eyes widen, and I looked up.

Her face, mouth open wide in shock, and light brown eyes wide with terror were the last things I saw before my vision went black.

**A.N: **

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Tori's P.O.V)**

"Beck!" I yelled as he took a step tords the cliff. "Don't!" I could see him freeze, and I could hear his breath hitch.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tori. I love you." He whispered.

He closed his eyes, and jumped.

"Beck no!" I screamed. "I'm alive!" I ran to the edge of the cliff, got on my knees, and looked down.

His eyes widened, and he looked up.

His mouth dropped, and that was the last thing I saw of him before he disappeared under the water.

"Beck!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

He bobbed up above the water. He was alive! But barely...

Blood was trickling down his face from a large, deep gash along his forehead, he was breathing in short ragged gasps. He managed to swim weakly tords shore. When he hit the sand, he managed to crawl a short distance away from the water. After he crawled about three feet away, he collapsed on the sand, his eyes fluttered shut, and he lay still.

"Beck!" I yelled for at least the hundredth time.

I sprang up, and ran the half-a-mile down the cliff, to the shore, and crouched next to Beck.

He looked worse up close. The cut was gushing out blood (He must have hit it on a sharp rock), and his face was red from all the blood. He was breathing in short, quick pants.

I whipped out my cell phone, trying to panic (And failing) and dialed _911. _

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

"My friend just...fell off a cliff!" I know he didn't fall, but I wasn't going to say he tried to kill himself. "He's breathing really quickly in short breaths and he's bleeding really badly!" I was hyperventilating by now.

_"Calm down. Where are you?"_

I gave her the location, and she assured me that an ambulance would arrive shortly. And that gave me little assurance.

As I put my cell phone up, I looked over at Beck. He wasn't going to live much longer...

As I crouched next to him again, I could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the background.

_Oh Beck..._I thought, tears streaking down my face. _Please, Please don't die._

I sat quietly in the hospital waiting room, waiting anxiously for the gang and Beck's family...and for Beck's results. It terrified me to know that he might not live.

"Tori?" A voice asked, shocked.

I turned around. It was Quinn, Beck's twin sister.

I blinked, too miserable to say anything.

Quinn stared at me, her blue/green eyes wide. "I don't know if I'm dreaming, or having a nightmare." She murmured.

Quinn's boyfriend and his cousin (My cousins), Dylan and River, just stared at me, mouths hanging open. **(A.N; For those of you who want to know what they look like, links on my profile) **

I looked down at my feet.

I could sense someone sit next to me. "Tori?" A very soft voice asked. "You O.K?"

River.

I shook my head. "No." I whimpered. "My boyfriend is _dying_. How could I be O.K with _that?"_

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. You see, the best things about River are, he never overreacts, he's always quiet, and he always knows when to be comforting. I silently leaned into my cousin's side, tears starting to rush down my face again.

"Calm down Tori," River murmured."Stop crying."

I could feel Quinn crouch in front of me, and I looked up.

I could see about twenty-thousand questions in her eyes(Such as, _Would you like to explain to me where the hell you've been!)_, but I could also see that she had the good enough sense to not ask them at this moment.

I sniffled. "Where's everybody else?" I murmured.

"They're on their way." Dylan murmured softly.

"Vega?" A shocked voice asked. Speak of the devil...

Jade walked in, followed by her current boyfriend, Andre (I _knew _he wasn't over his crush on her), Robbie and Cat (Yep, they were dating too) and Rex.

All their eyes mirrored Quinn's (I swear, even Rex's did) but, also like Quinn, they all stayed silent.

A nurse stuck her head out of the doorway. "Are you all here for Beckett Oliver?"

"Beck." I instinctively corrected.

The nurse gave me a gentle smile. "I'm taking that as a '_yes'." _She nodded her head tords the backrooms. "Follow me, please."

She led us down the hallway into a plain white room, and I could feel my throat close up.

Beck was lying on the bed, under the sheets, hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV, and a little oxygen tube was hooked up under his nose. He had a long stitched up gash along his forehead, and bruises and scratches covering every inch of his body. (That we could see at least) He was sound asleep (First person to say he might be in a coma, gets pushed off the cliff), his breath coming in soft little puffs.

I could hear Quinn let out her breath in a sharp hiss, and Dylan murmured; "What the hell was he thinking?"

I walked over to his bedside, and crouched next to him. He looked so helpless...

I gently took his hand in mine (Being careful not to tear any of the wires out), and I softly squeezed it.

This is when the biggest surprise of the day happened.

He squeezed back.

It was soft, barely noticeable, but it was enough for me to let go, and leap to my feet.

"What?" Cat asked.

I blinked slowly, shock numbing me. "He squeezed my hand."

"Huh?" Quinn said, her face mirroring mine.

Beck let out a quiet moan next to me, causing everyone's heads to snap tords him.

His eyes fluttered.

"Get the nurse." Jade said quickly.

"On it." Robbie said, dashing out of the room with Rex.

I crouched next to him again. "Beck? Beck, baby? Can you hear me?"

His eyes quickly fluttered open, and he turned his head tords me.

"Beck?" I whispered softly, shock, hope, and relief mingled in my voice.

Confusion flooded into his gaze. "Beck?" He asked quietly. "Who's Beck?"


End file.
